


I Think I've Made My Point

by the_cw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x10 rewrite, Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet, Hope's an oblivious gay, One Shot, it's a two shot now, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cw/pseuds/the_cw
Summary: Because there's absolutely no universe where Lizzie would watch Hope and Josie flirt like that and NOT say anything
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

“HOPE. ANDREA. MIKAELSON.” Lizzie shouted as she burst into the tribrid’s room. 

“What do you want, Lizzie?” She asked disinterestedly, sprawled out on her bed, her eyes never leaving her book.

“Some off-brand Aladdin just dragged me to some weird alternate universe where I was unpopular and me and Josie went to Mystic Falls High and Josie and Dana were friends and ugh…” She shuddered dramatically. “Anyway, the point is, bird boy wasn’t in the picture, and within 10 minutes of meeting my dear sister, you had your hand down her pants in a school bathroom. Really classy, by the way.”

She definitely had Hope’s attention now. The tribrid was sitting bolt upright, her book forgotten, her face flushed bright red and her mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

“I don’t have feelings for Josie!” The tribrid blurted out, finally.

“I never said you did.” A devious smirk spread across Lizzie’s face.

“Well, you implied it!” The flustered redhead nearly shouted back. “Whatever. I don’t believe you.” She huffed, leaning back onto her bed and not-so-casually hiding her face behind her book. “I don’t know what kind of weird joke this is, but I’m not falling for it.”

Lizzie let out an exasperated groan, then marched over to Hope’s desk. She grabbed a lamp and started rubbing it vigorously, calling out, “Genie. Genie! I need you!”

“I told you, it’s Jinni.” The blue woman scowled, appearing in the tribrid’s bedroom. “And I don’t live in a lamp. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

“Holy shit.” Hope dropped her book and scrambled off the bed, ready to fight.

“Take a chill pill, Count Smack-ula.” Lizzie told the redhead, rolling her eyes. “Genie, take Hope and me back to the Mikaelson School universe. I need to make a point.” The blonde all but demanded.

“As you wish, your majesty.” The jinni replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. With a snap of her fingers, the girls were standing in what vaguely resembled the common area at the Salvatore School.

“Where are we?” Hope asked the other girl, taking in the room. “And what the fuck am I wearing?” She exclaimed, noticing the black leather suit that she definitely had not had on a minute ago.

“Instead of Salvatore being founded for Josie and I, your dad established this school for you. You pretty much run the place. Josie and I hadn’t met you until today, but as you can see, you two hit it off.” Lizzie explained quickly, gesturing vaguely across the room. 

Hope turned to see what Lizzie was pointing towards, and found Josie in a sequined dress, strutting towards her with thirst in her eyes and all of the confidence in the world.

Panicking, Hope turned to the blonde for help, but found that she had vanished. God, she was gonna fucking kill her later.

She turned back to Josie with what she hoped was a normal-looking smile, when the girl grabbed her waist and planted her lips firmly on the tribrid’s. 

“Hey, babe. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Hope just stared at her with wide eyes, once again rendered speechless by a Saltzman twin.

“Uh, Hope? Are you feeling okay?” She asked the still-frozen girl.

“You just kissed me.” Hope stated, dumbly.

“Yeah, I did.” She said, giving her a strange look. “Do you want me to get someone? Do you need some water or something?” 

“No, no. Just… do it again.” Hope whispered breathlessly. The confused brunette relented, pulling the tribrid back in. 

When their lips met again, Hope swore there were fireworks going off around them. This was everything she never knew she wanted until now. Everything about Josie was so gentle and soft and sweet and she felt like she was being drowned in the siphon’s vanilla scent.

When Josie finally pulled away, all Hope could do was stand there and stare at her with a dumb smile on her face. She felt someone grab her wrist, and turned to see Lizzie dragging her away.

“Wha-?” The dazed tribrid protested.

“I think I’ve made my point.” She told the tribrid. “Genie! Take us home! Hope needs to talk to my sister.” She shouted to the void. The jinni materialized once again, and the two were dropped into the Salvatore library, not 5 feet from a very startled Josie.

“Well,” Lizzie said, giving the tribrid a little shove towards the brunette twin. “You know what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanted more so... here ya go!

“Hi.” Hope greeted the other girl, eyes wide with panic.

“Hi.” Josie replied, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“…Hi.” The tribrid repeated, cringing at herself immediately. “Uh, how are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?” The brunette responded hesitantly, more than a little bit lost. What the hell was wrong with Hope?

“I’m good. Well, it’s nice to see you.” Hope stuttered out, spinning on her heel and walking as quickly as she could to the door.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lizzie hissed at her. Apparently the blonde had been waiting outside the door.

“I don’t know! What do you want me to say to her, ‘Hey, we fucked in an alternate universe, wanna be my girlfriend?’” Hope whispered back at her.

“Even that’s better than whatever the fuck that was!” Lizzie gestured wildly in Josie’s direction. ‘Now go! I’m not letting either of you leave this library until you’ve talked about this!” Hope reluctantly made her way back towards Josie, who had been watching the whole whispered exchange with confusion written all over her face. Hope took a deep breath, and decided to just spit it all out.

“So, Lizzie went to some alternate universe today, and apparently you were, like, my girlfriend or something, because she walked in on us having sex. So, I was wondering how you felt about that.” Hope rambled, not quite sure of what she was saying but she got the point across…right?

Josie was just standing there in stunned silence.

“You were wondering how I felt about…having sex with you?” Josie asked, still trying to make sense of Hope’s word vomit.

“No. No! Well, I mean, yes, but, I meant… being my girlfriend.” The tribrid clarified. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Josie looked entirely taken aback, but a smile very quickly took over her face. She stepped forward and took the tribrid’s hands, rubbing them gently with her thumbs to try to reassure the girl.

“Calm down, Hope. Breathe.” She said, giving her a sweet smile. “I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Hope gave a huge sigh of relief, her smile matching Josie’s own.

“But back to the sex thing…” Josie teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Oh my god.” Hope covered her face in embarrassment. “I mean, if that’s-“

“Hope, I was kidding! We haven’t even kissed yet!” The brunette exclaimed, only to be met with an unreadable face from the tribrid. “What?”

“Um, Lizzie took me to the other universe to try to prove her point or something. You kissed me, like, immediately.” Hope explained in a small voice.

“So you’ve kissed me but I haven’t gotten to kiss you? That’s not fair!” The brunette declared in mock indignation, her bottom lip protruding in an adorable pout.

“Well, I’m sure something can be done about that.” The tribrid’s nervousness had (mostly) worn off, and she found the confidence to bring her hand up to Josie’s face, cradling her jaw and pulling her in.

She let herself get lost in Josie, in the girl’s soft lips and sweet kisses. The way she grabbed her waist and held her close, as if she couldn’t even stand to have a molecule of air separating them. As if she-

Hope felt something hard collide with the back of her skull and broke the kiss abruptly, clutching her throbbing head. 

“What the fuck?” She wondered aloud, noticing a thick library book on the floor behind her.

“Get a room, you two!” They heard Lizzie call out before she slammed the library door. Hope looked back to Josie: gorgeous, breathless, now-giggling Josie, and captured her lips once again.

She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
